What Happens in Volterra
by Ashmusiclover
Summary: what did it really take for bella and the cullens to leave volterra? Aro/ Bella one shot lemon


**Title: Sticks and Stone May Break My Bones But Whips and Chains Excite Me: A Bella and Aro One Shot**

**PenName: JazzyLovesBella**

**Pairing: Aro and Bella**

**Summary:**** What did it really take to get Aro to let the Cullen's leave Volterra? It was more then just Alice's visions. Please enjoy!!**

Aros P.O.V.

I walked Bella to the dungeon of the castle, hanging my black overcoat on a hook. She gasped when she saw the array I had set up. Whips and chains sprawled all over. I picked up one of the whips and smacked her ass playfully and she jumped, in a mix of pleasure and pain.

I moved my lips to her ear and whispered allowing my cool breath to blow on to her skin. "Take off your clothes, all of them now," I commanded in my low raspy whisper.

"Yes, Master," She obliged my wishes.

I watched as her hands moved to her body. She seductively grabbed the bottom of her tight tee-shirt, pulling it over her head then dropping it to the floor. She kept her eyes locked on me as she mover her hands slowly down her stomach, touching all the way down her body. She undid the button of the Jeans she was wearing. As it dropped to her ankles her exposed bottom was revealed to me; she wasn't wearing panties.

"Oh, you're a naughty girl," I said whipping her bare ass, "You need to be punished."

"I'm Sorry, Master. Please forgive me," Bella moaned.

"Don't speak with out permission," I commanded whipping her ass once again. "Come over here, now."

I walked over to the center of the room. There were 4 sets of chains, two in the celing and two in the ground. She stepped over to me and I looked her up and down and then to the chains.

"Take off your bra," I commanded. She nodded and quickly removed her bra dropping it to the ground. "Good girl."

I grabbed her wrists and one of the chains. I wrapped the chain around one of her wrists pulling a paddle lock out of my pocket locking it securely. I repeated the action with the other hand and her ankles, till she was chained and fully exposed to me in the center of the dungeon.

"Pull the chain boys," I called to Felix and Demitri who were standing on the other side of two way glass. They could see us but we couldn't see them.

The chain moved slowly up, lifting Bella's arms above her head. I reached out stringing my hand down her chest, grazing her soft, supple breasts. I squeezed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple. She moaned arching her chest in to my palm. I held my hand on her breast walking behind her. I slid my other hand down her stomach teasingly, then cupped her pussy in my palm. She moaned louder, bucking her hips against me.

"Tell me what you want," I commanded.

"I want to please you, Master," Bella moaned leaning her head back on to my shoulder as her pussy pressed in to my hand.

"Good answer," I spoke to her before turning my attention to her chains. "Drop the chains boys."

I stepped out in front of Bella as the chains dropped. The weight of them dropping her instantly to her knees. She caught her self on hands and knees, she looked absolutely beautiful. I leaned down next to her putting my lips on her ear.

"I want you take me in your mouth right now," I breathed in to her ear, "you may speak."

"It will be my pleasure, Master," She crooned delightfully.

I stood allowing her full access to my belt buckle. She raised up on her knees and quickly had her hands working on my belt buckle, her eyes focusing on her work. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Look at me when you take my pants off," I commanded.

Her eyes instantly shot up locking in contact with mine. She was roughly pulling out my belt, then moved her attention to button. Soon enough she had them rolling down off of my hips.

"Good girl," I murmured gently stroking her hair.

Bella slowly lingered her lips to the tip of my cock taking it in to her little mouth. I stepped closer thrusting in to her while my hand pushed the back of her head. She had me completely in her mouth with that motion. I could feel the vibrations as she moaned against me.

She placed on hand on the base of my cock and the other on my thigh. She wrapped her tongue around me in her mouth, sliding her head back and forth dragging her tongue along as I guided her. She kept her eyes locked on me, even when I pulled my head back in delight. I pulled on her hair and she began stroking my shaft with her teeth. That motion alone was enough to make me cum, but then she moved me deeper in her mouth , till I was at the back of her throat. She held me in place and began to suck. I couldn't take it any longer I released in to her mouth.

"Swallow it all," I moaned yanking on her hair.

Bella swallowed what I had released in her mouth then let my cock slide out. She licked her lips, then proceeded to lick off what was still on my cock. my eyes rolling bck in my head, for only being human she could release the monster in me, but i loved it.

"Your being such a good girl. I think you need a reward," I purred as I stroked her hair. I sirked as Bella blushed a beautiful shade of crimson.

"Pull the chain boys," I commanded.

As the chains raised, Bella was brought to her feet. I walked over grabbing the long bench, pulling it behind her. I had the chains lowered once again as she lied back on to the bench. I wrapped the chains around the legs of the bench. I stared up and down at the gorgeous girl lying fully exposed to me.

I positioned my self on top of her whispering in her ear. "Tell me what you would like as your reward," I asked softly in a whisper. I could smell how aroused she was and i knewshe would want release soon.

"What ever pleases you, Master," Bella spoke softly. She was caught up in a mix of her desire and confusion, but she was enjoying our little session.

"Good answer, Bella," She took note I was actually calling her by name.

I raised off of her, moving my hands to my shirt. I unbuttoned each of the buttons slowly even for a human, then let it roll off my shoulders. I watched Bella as her eyes took in the full sight of me.

"You may speak," I told her with a cocky grin.

"Your so beautiful, Master," She said as if she was surprised.

I grabbed a stool, pulling it to the edge of the bench. I ran my hand up her inner thigh. I brought my hand to her pussy, tracing the outside. She rocked her hips trying to get my fingers where she wanted them. I finally gave in to her wishes thrusting three fingers in to her pussy, circling around her feeling how tight she was.

"Bella, are you still a virgin?" I asked a little shocked at Edward.

I could tell my question embarrassed her but she nodded through her pleasure from my fingers. "This will have to be something special for you then," I laughed, "Don't worry it will only hurt a little."

I continued with my fingers as her moans grew more prominent. I slowly worked my mouth over joining my fingers. I let my tongue enter her licking up her wet juices that were pouring down her thighs. Then I moved my moth so I was sucking on her clit. Her moans grew louder and more pleasure full as my mouth worked her hot little pussy. Once again she was bucking her hips trying to get her way.

"Mmm, Master that feels so good," Bella purred.

I took my free hand lifting her thigh over my shoulder. My tongue got deeper and I could feel she was ready to cum for me. A few more thrust from my fingers and a small bite on her clit she was sent flying over the edge. I licked up all the juices she released tasting her sweetness then slowly raised my self over her body, her leg dragging off my shoulder as I moved. I kissed her lips allowing her to taste her juices off of my tongue. She hummed against my lips and I could sense her delight.

I pulled away, breaking the kiss. Then I kicked the bench from beneath her. I swiftly moved my hands to catch her from hitting the ground. She let out a loud gasp and I couldn't help but hold her in my arms for a moment.

"I will undo your chains now if you continue to be a good girl," I whispered softly, "You may speak."

"I will be a good girl, Master, as you wish," She nodded.

I set her down on the floor and walked over to my black cape hanging on the hook by the stairs. I pulled out the key for the locks and ran at vampire speed back to Bella. I knelt beside her unlocking the four chains, I wistfully lifted her into my arms. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You may speak," I granted her.

"You aren't done with me are you, Master?" Bella asked with a longing in her eyes.

"No, I am not Bella," I replied, hearing the increase in her heart rate.

"Ok," Bella sighed with relief.

"Do you like that?" I chuckled.

"Kind of," she answered embarrassed, "What are you going to do with me?"

I was walking as we talked, then as I reached the bed on the other end of the dungeon hidden in a private room. I laid Bella down flat on her back.

"I am going to fuck you," I laughed then moved on top of her, placing my lips on her ear, "Now silence."

She nodded and I positioned my self over her holding my weight on my forearms. I gently kissed her lips, tracing my tongue over them. She opened her mouth for me and I was thrusting my tongue in to her mouth. Our tongues danced together, she let mine guide her. I pulled away from her lips as I moved down her jaw line. She gasped in a breath as my lips separated from hers. Mine working over by her ear.

"This is going to hurt a little now, Bella," I whispered flipping us over so she was straddling my waist.

I lifted her up lowering her slowly on to my cock. She moaned very loudly as I entered her fully. I gave her a moment to adjust and i fought of the blood lust, then helped guide her hips in a rocking position. I found i liked te pleasure she was giving me then the idea of er blood pouring down my thoat.

Bella was able t catch on to the pace i set very quickly grinding her hips in circles over my cock. I could feel the pull of her tight little pussy with each motion. I slowly began to thrust in and out of her as she rocked back and forth, allowing her body time to adjust.

"Master this feels so good. Don't stop," Bella cried out in ecstasy.

Bella raised her self up holding her palms against my lower abs for support as she began to bounce over me.. The friction her pussy was causing on my cock was insatiable. Then she began to slow releasing on my cock, driving me over the edge. I was cumming inside her.

Bella crashed on me, pulling off my cock. She lied next to me for a moment curling in to my chest. I waited as her breathing returned to normal, allowing her time to come down from her pleasure.

"I think we should go back upstairs, Edward's waiting for us," I whispered kissing her forehead.

Bella jumped up in a panic. "I completely forgot about Edward. Please don't tell him what happened," she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I won't," I gave in to her.

We both quickly got dressed once again. I lead Bella silently up the stairs and back to the thrown room. I held back all thought of what we just did as we drew closer, Edward was waiting. As we entered Bella ran and jumped in to his arms. I smiled at them with a sly chuckle.

"You are free to go now," I nodded to Bella and Edward.

"What just happened?" Edward asked me.

I had to fight the urge to think all the things I just did to his girlfriend. I simply smirked at him, " I am letting you go home. That is all that matters."

Edward eyed me with animosity, but i ignored him. I simply noded and called for Heidi to them out the door.

Bella lingered staring at me for a moment her stare full of lust and love and then they left, Heidi leading them back out the path they took tp get inside, with me smilig back with love in my eyes for Bella their whole way out. I think I was falling for Bella, and I could only hope one day she would love me just as much if not more then she loves Edward.

Edwad truly was one lucky son of a bitch. I would give anything to have Bella as mine forever like he does. She was absolutly beautiful in her height of passion. I wonder if Edward will ever get to see her like that. I subconsiously let out a posesive growl at that thought. Bella, may not be mine right now but I won't fight off the beast that wants her as mine. I do know one thing though, I'm not the only one excited by whips and chains.


End file.
